


„Tote Tante“

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2013/2014 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Rating:P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft<br/>Bingo-Prompt:Schlagsahne<br/>Länge:1.123 Wörter<br/>A/N: wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	„Tote Tante“

Als er an diesem Herbsttag nach Hause kam, fluchte er innerlich, dass er mit dem Fahrrad unterwegs war. Er stieg ab und merkte, dass seine Finger sehr klamm waren. Durch pusten versuchte er sie etwas aufzuwärmen. Thiel stellte sein Fahrrad an den gewohnten Platz. Obwohl er zu Hause war, schloss er es trotzdem ab, sicher war sicher. In der rechten Jackentasche fand er den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. Im Flur hörte er wie immer Musik aus der Nachbarwohnung dringen. Diesmal war die Lautstärke allerdings erträglich.

In der Wohnung angekommen, drehte er als erstes die Heizkörper auf die höchste Stufe, da es sich unangenehm kühl anfühlte. Er überlegte kurz, entschied sich dann, dass eine heiße Dusche auf jeden Fall nicht schaden konnte. Danach fühlte er sich wirklich besser. Da er keine Lust hatte zu kochen, beschloss er sich eine Pizza zu bestellen. Zwanzig Minuten, sagte der Pizzadienst. Das würde er wohl noch durchhalten, dachte Thiel, ließ sich aufs Sofa fallen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Als es klingelte, freute er sich. Als er jedoch die Tür öffnete, stand nur sein Nachbar Boerne davor. Enttäuschung machte sich breit.  
„Guten Abend Herr Thiel“, begrüßte Boerne ihn fröhlich.  
„Nabend, Boerne“, brummte er zurück.  
Er versuchte an Boerne vorbei zur Eingangstür zu sehen, in der Hoffnung, dass der Pizzalieferant jeden Moment klingeln würde. So langsam fing nämlich sein Magen an zu knurren.  
„Ist noch was Boerne“, fragte er leicht genervt. Doch der war schon in Thiels Wohnung verschwunden.  
„Was soll das, Herr Professor“, stellte er ihn empört zur Rede.  
„Mein lieber Thiel, ich wollte Ihnen von meinem Gastvortrag in Emden berichten.“  
„Als ob mich das interessieren würde.“  
Dies schien Boerne allerdings wie immer zu überhören, denn er saß schon im Sessel im Wohnzimmer.  
Thiel seufzte und ließ sich ebenfalls wieder aufs Sofa fallen.  
Er war etwas verwirrt, als Boerne von seiner toten Tante sprach. Anscheinend hatte er von dem Monolog einiges überhört, denn wie er jetzt darauf gekommen war, war ihm schleierhaft.  
„Mein Beileid“, murmelte er deshalb. Jetzt schaute Boerne ihn mit Fragezeichen im Gesicht an.  
„Wie meinen?“  
„Sie haben doch gerade von ihrer Tante erzählt, die...“  
„Papperlapapp Thiel, ich habe von einem Heißgetränk gesprochen.“ Weiter kam Boerne nicht, da es an der Tür klingelte.  
Er sprang auf und ging. erleichtert zur Tür. Als er mit der Pizza zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam, saß Boerne immer noch im Sessel. Eigentlich hatte Thiel gehofft, das Boerne dieses Zeichen verstehen und den Rückzug antreten würde. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa. Hungrig begann er ein Stück Pizza zu essen, während. Boerne ihm zuschaute ihm zuschaute. Thiel schluckte den Bissen runter und fragte: „Auch ein Stück?“  
„Nein, Danke. Dieses ungesunde Mahl überlasse ich gerne Ihnen. Wo war ich eben stehen geblieben?“  
„Tote Tante“, antwortete Thiel mit vollem Mund. Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Ach ja richtig. Dieses besagte Heißgetränk habe ich in der Speisekarte meines Hotels gefunden. Wobei ich nicht betonen muss, dass, ich es als äußerst unpassend für ein solches Hotel empfunden habe.“  
Thiel grinste.  
„Es besteht aus Kakao, Rum und Schlagsahne. Wie mir der Ober versicherte, handelt es sich um ein sehr beliebtes Getränk in Nordfriesland. Ich konnte mich allerdings nicht überwinden überwinden es zu kosten.“  
Mittlerweile war Thiel mit dem Essen fertig.  
„Sehr gesprächig sind Sie ja nicht gerade“, bemerkte Boerne spitz.  
„Sie reden doch genug für uns beide“, antwortete Thiel trocken.  
„Ich dachte eben, dieses Getränk wäre was für Sie“.  
„Also, Boerne, wirklich, ich trinke doch nicht irgendwas, nur weil dort zufällig Rum drine ist“. So langsam riss ihm der Geduldsfaden.  
„Auch Ihnen, mein lieber Thiel, schadet es nicht mal etwas Neues auszuprobieren.“  
„Wenn Sie so viel Wert darauf legen, probieren Sie es doch selber aus. Am besten in Ihrer eigenen Wohnung.“  
„Nun kommen Sie schon Thiel, springen Sie über Ihren Schatten“, versuchte Boerne ihn zu überreden. Eigentlich hatte er absolut keine Lust dazu. Immerhin hatte er Feierabend und überhaupt. Er fürchtete nur, dass Boerne ihn noch stundenlang damit nerven würde, um seinen Willen zu bekommen.  
„Ich weiß außerdem gar nicht, ob ich die Sachen im Haus habe“, versuchte er abzuwimmeln.  
„Da ich dies schon vorausgesehen habe, habe ich mir erlaubt, die Zutaten auf dem Nachhauseweg zu besorgen“, entgegnete Boerne fröhlich.  
Na toll.  
Noch bevor Thiel widersprechen konnte, war Boerne in seine Wohnung geeilt und mit einer Einkaufstasche zurückgekehrt.  
Thiel seufzte leise. Boerne war bereits in der Küche dabei, die Zutaten auf der Arbeitsplatte zu verteilen.  
„Nun stehen Sie da nicht wie angewurzelt herum, Thiel. Schlagen Sie lieber die Sahne. Aber nicht zu Butter, wenn ich bitten darf“, kommandierte Boerne über die Schulter hinweg.  
„Schlagen Sie doch Ihre blöde Sahne selber“, antwortete Thiel genervt.  
„Hier ist Teamarbeit gefragt Thiel, falls Ihnen das was sagt“. Mit Boerne zu diskutieren machte keinen Sinn.  
Brummend machte er sich an die Arbeit. Der Professor war währenddessen am Zubereiten des Kakao. Als Thiel das Rührgerät ausstellte, warf Boerne einen Blick in seine Schüssel und wirkte zu seiner Überraschung ganz zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.  
Aus dem Küchenschrank holte er zwei große Tassen, um sie dann mit heißem Wasser auszuspülen. Thiel wunderte sich etwas, aber sagte nichts dazu.  
Anschließend verteilte er den Kakao und gab in jede Tasse einen kräftigen Schuss Rum. Zum Schluss setzte er noch eine Sahnehaube obendrauf.  
Freudestrahlend reichte er ihm eine der Tassen.  
Skeptisch betrachtete Thiel das Gebilde. Vorsichtig nahm Boerne seine eigene Tasse in die Hand. Er schien zu warten, dass Thiel es probierte.  
„Na dann Prost.“  
„Prost, mein lieber Thiel.“  
Vorsichtig nippte Thiel an der Tasse.  
Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte. Man schmeckte zwar den Rum durch, aber ansonsten war es doch sehr süß. Gespannt schaute er Boerne an, um an seinem Gesicht lesen zu können, war er davon hielt. Leider war dort keinerlei Regung erkennen. Boerne wirkte etwas unentschlossen.  
„Also um ganz ehrlich zu sein, mein Fall ist das nicht. Ich ziehe Grog vor“, durchbrach Thiel schließlich die Stille.  
Boerne schien nicht mal enttäuscht, eher erleichtert.  
Thiel nahm ihm die Tasse aus der Hand. Schüttete den Inhalt beider Tassen in den Küchenabfluss. Linste zu Rumflasche und stellte fest, dass diese noch über halb voll war.  
Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, schnappte er sich die Flasche.  
„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa den Rum jetzt pur trinken?“, fragte Boerne irritiert.  
„Nö. Ich mache uns beiden jetzt einen schönen steifen Grog“, antwortete er fröhlich.  
Im nu war er fertig und dirigierte Boerne zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa, Boerne in den Sessel.  
„Wissen Sie was Thiel, morgen früh können Sie bei mir mitfahren. Sehen Sie es als Nachbarschaftshilfe.“  
Thiel grinste. Insgeheim war er froh, dass der Herr Professor das selbst angeboten hatte, und er nicht gezwungen war, danach fragen zu müssen.


End file.
